


Dancing, In My Foolish Lovers Game

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: I’d Know You No Matter Who We Were [4]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Bi curious, Crush, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pete doesn’t want to get married, Weddings, instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Pete is forced into a ballroom dance class for his upcoming wedding. However, his new instructor is the man who really takes his breath away.





	Dancing, In My Foolish Lovers Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a ficlet based upon if Val Kilmer actually took the lead in Dirty Dancing. I hate the fact, that he didn’t.

“Morning, Charlotte Blackwood and Pete Mitchell. We have a class at midday.”

The receptionist was typing away, she nodded.

“First dance?”

“Yes.” Charlotte smiled.

“Are you nervous, sir?”

Pete turned his head, he had been gazing anywhere but at the woman behind the desk. A poster in the corner of a salsa, or was it samba, dancer with her crew scantily dressed in heels and fishnets.

“Sir?”

“Pete” Charlotte hissed, she knocked his calf so the woman behind the desk couldn’t see.

“Hmm, what, yes, yeah. I uh, love my fiancé.” He spat and strolled off to find a seat.

“Now just to be clear” Charlotte began when Pete was out of earshot, “no extra women, prancing around in skimpy leotards and skirts please. I’m worried enough he’ll see a new piece of tail and be on it.”

“If you think so, then why are you marrying him ma’am?”

  
It was their first class. Charlotte has wanted the more traditional waltz around the dance floor, he dress bussled behind her, balloon sleeves that she’d hate, with a velvet bodice and pearl pumps.

“Ma’am, please follow me and sir, the first door on the left.”

The two upped and followed her down the hall. She was skinny, in black tights and a Lycra leotard that cling perfectly to her curves. Her hair was cut short, kept out of her face with a headband. She smiled a lot but Charlotte was sure, Pete hadn’t been focused on her smile. 

* * *

They left Pete outside the door. He had a male instructor for some reason and had complained to Charlotte profusely about why they wouldn’t be learning together during the first lesson. Charlotte had just nodded, as though she hadn’t a clue why Pete was on his own with another man in there.

He braced himself and turned the door handle. He stumbled forward into a huge studio space, mostly white and cream, with a few posters on the walls. He made his way to the middle of the classroom and yelled, then was met by a more silken voice.

“Just wait there, I’ll be with you in a moment.” Pete couldn’t see the man, only a blurry silhouette through the connecting door.

Pete set down his things and took a seat near the piano in the corner of the space. He was fiddling with the seat cushion when the same voice graced him again.

“Ah, you must be Pete.” He extended his hand to shake. Pete didn’t respond, he wasn’t even looking.

“You are Pete Mitchell, right?” The Hand retracted.

Pete jumped and scrambled to his feet.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m a little.. I’m not with it toda—“ Pete took a breath. His eyes roamed all over the man before him.

He was much taller than Pete. His posture upright, limbs long and lean. He wore a black vest that clung perfectly to his muscular figure, tight black trousers and black shoes. The man was blonde, dazzling in an obscene sort of way, his hair swept back to cascade down his neck. The man licked his lips and Pete shifted. The man smiled a handsome smile and Pete fidgeted.

He had a beautiful tan too, Pete cursed that fact. Whenever he was out in the sun for a couple hours, he’d get these awful red patches all across his shoulders.

“I’m Tom, I’ll be your instructor.”

“Nice to meet you, Tom.” Pete seemed to stretch out his name. He decided, ‘Tom’ had a nice ring to it.

Tom was stood very close, he leant forward. His hand was outstretched again to shake and this time, Pete took it. He kept his eyes on Tom’s ones; that seemed hazel from one angle and blue from another.

They ran through a couple of admin things, Pete just hummed his agreement at the thought of Charlotte and what she wanted for these classes and her end result. Tom looked a little skeptical but he kept on talking, tried to find out about Pete and any dance experience, musicality and his wedding plans.

Pete huffed his way through the wedding part, Tom’s eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t question it.

“What have you both chosen as your first dance song, I’ll see if I have the record.”

“Berlin. _Take My Breath Away_.”

Tom chuckled, “that’s a good choice. It’s a beautiful song. She really take’s your breath away then?”

Pete didn’t really answer. Tom cocked his head.

”I heard that, that song was originally written for 9 1/2 Weeks. Which makes a lot more sense than where it ended up.”

”Really? Huh, you’re right about that.”

“Let’s get you started.” 

* * *

Tom dropped the stylus and the infamous ‘bow bow bow bow bow’ and heavy synths filled the room.

Pete was stood in the centre as Tom paced about him laying out what he wanted Pete to do.

“The posture is key, to present yourself and to reign in the strength to support your leading lady. Now, watch my arms and my stance.”

Pete tried to copy him, but was quickly puzzled. Tom smiled and glided over to him. He stood behind Pete, near close enough that his chest was flush with Pete’s back and reached for his hand. He guided Pete’s movements, setting him in his ideal position.

“Pete, it’s a ballroom number. The man must be poised and refined, his shoulders strong and his head held high. Watch me.”

** _Watching every motion in my foolish lovers game,_ **

Tom spun himself round and caught Pete’s arms. He rested them on his own outstretched ones. Tom has his right arm up in front of his face, his hand settled on Pete’s back. His left was turned out to the side, elongated, and held Pete’s other hand.

“See, there you go. Now, try to hold it.” Tom slowly broke away. Pete held his breath and straightened up.

“That’s it, you’re getting it.”

** _On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame,_ **

Tom was pacing around him again in a small circle. Pete felt oddly self conscious and vulnerable, as though those eyes were boring into him, roaming all over his muscular frame.

“Okay, so let’s rejoin _in hold_. That means you come back to this original position and I, will be with you.”

Tom took Pete’s hands in his again, with Pete’s hand hovering just behind his shoulder blades.

** _Turning and returning, to some secret place inside,_ **

“Move your hand down a little. You want to be supporting me slightly lower, less than a chance of you toppling us both over.” He chuckled as Pete’s hand trailed lower. “Stop, right there. That’s it.”

“Comfortable?”

Tom’s face was inches from Pete, his eyes dark and lips parted. Pete watched the slight rises and falls of his chest, the beads of sweat that coated his neck and forehead.

** _Watching in slow motion, as you turn around and say:_ **

“Pete?”

“Of yeah, yeah I’m comfortable.”

“Good” Tom smiled another dashing smile, full of teeth and Pete, didn’t hear another thing that he said.

_ **Take my breath away.** _

“… let’s try it then.”

“Wait, what?”

“Did you not.. I’ll demonstrate.”

“_One, two, three. Two, two, three. Three, two, three. Hold._” Tom sang his way through, his music sounded as beautiful as the soundtrack that accompanied him.

Pete could hear a singer within him, he longed for more.

Pete was enrapt as Tom stepped backwards on his heel, taking Pete with him. Tom’s feet glided across the floor in a small square. Back, to the side, forward, to the side.

“_One, two, three. Two, two, three. Three, two, three. Hold_.”

He manoeuvred Pete with him, his huge hands wrapped around Pete’s back. Pete had cast his gaze down but Tom caught his jaw.

_ **Take my breath away.** _

“Eyes up here, focus on me.”

Pete fought to keep his eyes on Tom.

“Let yourself get lost in the music, you’ve got the basic rhythm, now we need to commit it to memory. Don’t look down Pete, focus on me.”

Tom kept them both on the rhythm, Pete followed him as he began to slowly turn them. He stumbled forward and Tom caught him, with a small laugh.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Don’t ever be sorry. Don’t even say it. You haven’t fallen on your face yet, this is good progress!”

Pete chuckled and Tom joined in.

“Do people actually fall on—“

“—Either their face or ass. There is no in between.” Tom laughed, long and hearty, through his words.

* * *

“How about we try a turn. On the ‘hold’ or extended beat. You stay perfectly still, posture upright and I will turn in your arms like your wife will.”

“My.. wife.”

“Yes, your _wife_. That’s why you’re here, right? Although, if you just wanted to learn to dance with me, I’d like that very much.”

“You’d what?”

Tom smiled again and shook his head. He took Pete’s sweaty palms in his own and grimaced.

“Are you okay? We can take a quick break if you—“

“—No, no, no. I’m paying you for two hours. We might as well put it to good use.” Pete winked. Tom’s eyebrows furrowed then he smiled again.

“Alright.”

Tom guided him around the floor, counting the beats out loud. He drew in closer, his breath mingled with Pete in the embrace.

** _Watching I keep waiting, still anticipating love,_ **

“Two, two, three. Are you ready to break, two, three. Aaaaand hold.”

Pete didn’t let go of Tom’s arms, who just stood still and laughed that beautiful laugh.

** _Never hesitating to become the fated ones,_ **

“Pete” his voice was light, “you need to let me go, so I can turn out and turn back to you.”

“Oh, right.”

“Let’s try it again.”

** _Turning and returning to some secret place to cry,_ **

The second time Pete broke away and Tom twirled his way outward, he jolted his hips to one side, fingers extended and a toe pointed. Tom had began humming along.

“Eye’s on your partner, focus on _me_, Pete.” Tom said as he span his way back into Pete’s embrace. “Whenever Nunn sings the word ‘turning’, you break and let me turn.”

** _Watching in slow motion, as you turn to me and say:_ **

Pete stumbled backwards, Tom caught him again. They both laughed.

“That was really… much better.” Tom muttered, inches from Pete’s face as he steadied his breathing. “You’ve made excellent progress, Pete.”

** _My love._ **

Pete wasn’t listening. He was in a trance, Tom’s hazel eyes had landed on his, and were reigning him in. Without word, Pete leant his head in and kissed Tom. Tom stiffened but did not retreat. He began to kiss Pete back; with both the power and grace he’d spent the last hour teaching him.

** _Take my breath away…_ **

Their lips danced in a smooth brush of mouths, a promise, until Pete broke away. He looked worried, he turned away from Tom. Pete shook himself free of Tom’s embrace but one lean finger tapped his shoulder.

“I’m sorry; I know I really shouldn’t ha—“ Pete yelped.

Tom claimed his lips in his again, this kiss was tougher than the first. Tom’s body was flush with Pete. Their breaths and sweat mingled as Tom curved his hips up against Pete’s abdomen. Pete smiled into the kiss and hastily broke for air.

** _Through the hour glass I saw you,_ **

“I told you, you don’t have to be sorry for anything here.”

** _In time you slipped away,_ **

“Really.. so, we are okay, then?”

** _When the mirror crashed I called you,_ **

“Well, just don’t invite me to your wedding and let’s try to work this out.”

** _And turned to hear you say:_ **

“Holy.. my god. My _fiancé_.” Pete sputtered and disengaged from Tom. He practically ran to grab his things and stumbled to the door.

** _If only for today,_ **

“Pete, hey Pete.”

** _I am unafraid._ **

But Pete was gone.


End file.
